


New Beginnings

by WritingBRB



Series: Doctor!Cas / Hunter!Dean Destiel AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean, Brotherly Love, Case Fic, Castiel-centric, Dean and Sam are still hunters, Doctor!Castiel, First Meeting, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Protective Jimmy, castiel novak - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, jimmy and cas are twins, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBRB/pseuds/WritingBRB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak starts his new job as a doctor in Pontiac, Illinois. He’s led a secluded life with his twin, Jimmy, but when doctors start being murdered Castiel meets the mysterious Dean and learns there may be more out there in the world than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much for checking this story out :) I've had this stupid idea for an AU in my head ever since I re-watched 'The Rapture' (4x20) and I wrote this story within a week XD You might have to bear with me on this one.This is the first in a series of stories that I have plotted for this AU. So I hope you like it!
> 
> Comments would be amazing if possible :) xx

Castiel Novak sighed deeply as he straightened his tie in the mirror. It still didn’t look right and this nervousness was starting to bug him. That day would be his first working as a Doctor at St James hospital in Pontiac, Illinois. 

He wasn’t usually one to be concerned about making good first impressions, preferring to get his work done with little distraction from other people, but this could very well be the start of the rest of his working life so it was perhaps better to make more friends than enemies. Unfortunately, his people skills were rather rusty and medical school had been a rather lonely time for Castiel, but he didn’t mind. Most of his patients would thankfully only expect a professional relationship, but he still had some work to do on his bedside manner.

He started to reposition his collar again when there was a knock on his apartment door. Castiel frowned as he went to answer it; he hadn’t been expecting anyone, but then again there was only one person it could possibly be.

Sure enough when he opened the door his identical twin brother, Jimmy, was stood with a huge grin on his face.

“So, today’s the day!” Jimmy announced eagerly and entered the apartment without an invitation first. “I can’t believe it. Little Cassie is really going places in the world!”

Castiel couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his brother’s unnecessary eagerness.

“I’m not an infant on my first day of school, Jimmy. I’m just going to work as a doctor.”

“ _Just_ a doctor?” Jimmy repeated with disbelief. He placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders so that their matching crystalline blue eyes met. “Doctors are _healers_ , Castiel. Actual _miracle_ workers! Mom and dad obviously knew something this great would become of you. You are the one named after an angel after all!”

Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Would you please stop saying that? Mother and father loved us equally. Additionally, you know I detest being called _Little Cassie_. It’s Castiel and we are twins, Jimmy. You are only approximately twenty minutes older than me.”

“And don’t you ever forget it” Jimmy said pointing at Castiel with a stern look. This time the younger twin did roll his eyes. “C’mon, this is exciting!” Jimmy said clapping his brother on the back.

“It is?” Castiel countered.

“Yes” Jimmy said firmly as he sorted out his twin’s shirt collar for him. “You are going to be incredible, and meet lots of new people…make some new friends…”

“I don’t know that…”

“Ah-ah-ah” Jimmy placed a finger on Castiel’s defiant lips. “You really need to work on your self-esteem, Castiel. You are an amazing guy and people will love you if you let them get to know you.”

Castiel remained silent for a moment and waited for Jimmy to take a step back. 

“I’ll try” the younger twin mumbled. 

Jimmy didn’t seem to be filled with confidence as he gave his brother a dubious look before pulling Castiel into a tight hug and going in to smother hen mode. Castiel grimaced and stood awkwardly with his arms pinned to his side. 

“Have you got lunch? Remember to stop and eat at some point” Jimmy fretted. “Promise to call me when you have a break later on and tell me how it’s going.”

“I promise. I’ll be fine” Castiel said as he gingerly patted his brother on the back. 

Jimmy had been protective of Castiel since they were small children. Castiel had always struggled more with emotions and social interaction than his brother. Jimmy was popular at school whereas Castiel could always be found sat alone in a corner with a book. Jimmy worried that his brother was lonely or depressed no matter how many times Castiel insisted he didn’t mind his own solitude. He wished Jimmy wouldn’t worry, the older twin had a busy life of his own now, but if all his fussing made his brother feel more at ease then Castiel would allow it.

“Alright. Good.” Jimmy finally released his brother and stepped back again. “Well, I better be off to work too.”

“Okay, I will call later. Say hello to Amelia for me.” 

Amelia was Jimmy’s new wife. They had been high school sweethearts; quite poetic really. They had only been married a month so Castiel had hoped Jimmy’s attention had been diverted, but Amelia seemed to be favourably condoning of the brother’s close relationship. She was truly a lovely woman and Castiel was glad Jimmy had found her; he deserved the happiness they had together.

“I will. Good luck!”

Jimmy waved as he headed out the door and Castiel watched him go. The younger twin headed back inside and looked in the mirror once more.

He was as ready as he was ever going to be.

\--------------------

By the end of his shift Castiel was feeling exhausted. He knew that the work would be tough and heavy but he had no idea he would be assigned so many patients already. He hadn’t even had the time to sit down for a coffee or hold a meaningful conversation with his colleagues; just handing out orders to the nurses and talking diagnosis and treatments with his patients. 

He pulled the stethoscope off from around his neck and sat down with a heavy sigh at his desk for the first time only an hour before his shift ended. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at all the forms and paperwork he still had to complete before he went home – it looked like he would be working overtime on his first night. 

Castiel had forgotten about his promise to call Jimmy until his phone started ringing and his brother’s number flashed across the screen. 

“Hello, Jimmy” Castiel answered a little cautiously.

_“Cas! How is everything going? Are you doing okay?”_

“Everything has gone fine so for, Jimmy. I’ve just been really busy. Please don’t worry so much.”

_“I know. I’m sorry. Did you remember to eat?”_

Castiel cringed slightly. No, he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and it was nearly 10pm. His day had been demanding and he did just forget sometimes. 

_“Castiel!”_ Jimmy scolded. 

The doctor looked out into the hall through the glass window as he tried to think of a way to subdue his brother, but he was distracted when two men in suits walked by.

One of them was extremely tall with long hair swept back behind his ears. The other man was smaller with short sandy hair. The shorter man turned to look through the window as he walked by and his eyes momentarily met Castiel’s. 

The doctor’s breath caught. The man had the most striking green eyes he had ever seen and freckles that perfectly complimented his complexion. Castiel thought he was beautiful. The smile the man shot him as he passed was crooked with an edge of mischief and seductiveness. Castiel’s mouth twitched up at the edges as he thought about returning the gesture but the men were already gone.

 _“Castiel!? Are you still there?”_ Jimmy’s slightly annoyed tone broke through Castiel’s pensiveness.

“Oh, yes, sorry. I have to go. I’ll come over tomorrow and tell you all about it, okay?”

 _“Okay”_ Jimmy sighed. _“Good night. Eat!”_

“I will” Castiel promised before he ended the call.

He quickly got up and rushed into the hall to see if he could catch up with the men but they had already gone around the corner. He strode down the corridors looking in every room where the men might be. At the end of one of the halls he realised that a small group of people had gathered. Curious, Castiel walked over and found that the area had been cordoned off with crime scene tape and there was an officer stood at the door.

Castiel made his way to the front and peered into the room. His eyes widened when he saw a woman’s body lying on the floor. She was surrounded by blood which was oozing from a wound in her abdomen. More disturbingly the body was clearly that of a doctor. She was wearing scrubs with a long white coat and her stethoscope was strewn across the floor. 

His view was cut when the shorter man from earlier stepped out from the room and headed over to him.

“Hey, it’s probably best you don’t look in there” he warned. His voice had a rough edge; it was quite endearing. 

“I’m a doctor. I’ve been around blood all day if that’s what you are concerned with” Castiel pointed out.

“Yeah, but this is a colleague” the man said. 

“Oh, this is my first day, I don’t think I’ve even seen her before” Castiel said. “Still, it’s very tragic” he quickly added. His naivety to certain emotions caused him to come off cold sometimes but that was never his intention. The man didn’t seem fazed though. “Are you with the police?” Castiel asked.

“Not exactly. I’m agent Bond, FBI” the man said as he pulled out his badge and showed it to Castiel. 

“Doctor Novak” Castiel replied.

“Did you happen to see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary earlier tonight, Doctor Novak?”

“No. I’ve been with patients all day and then sat in my office for the past hour or so.”

“Okay, well, if you do see anything strange over the next couple of days I want you to call this number.”

The agent handed over a card and then left when his partner called him over. Castiel ran a thumb across the phone number a few times before putting the card safely in his inside pocket. 

He turned and headed back to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading :) I appreciate all comments and kudos! xx

The next morning Castiel made his way over to Jimmy’s house as he didn’t have to go to work until later in the evening and his brother had the day off

“Hey, little brother” Jimmy greeted chirpily when he opened the door. That was another difference between them. Jimmy had always been a morning person; Castiel had not.

Castiel’s expression let his twin know that he was unimpressed with the little brother remark before he entered the house. He went to sit in the lounge whilst Jimmy made them some coffee.

“I heard about that doctor’s death on the news” the older twin said as he came into the room and started to set things down on the table. “It’s just awful. Was it an unstable patient or something?”

“I don’t honestly know anything about it” Castiel said.

“Well, drama does seem to follow you around” Jimmy commented and then took a sip of his coffee. Castiel wasn’t exactly sure how to react to that. “So, what else happened?”

“Nothing else you wouldn’t expect. I treated patients and filled out lots of forms” Castiel stated.

“Uh-huh. Did you meet anyone of interest?” Jimmy asked.

Castiel’s face turned very stoic all of a sudden and he shuffled a little in his seat. Jimmy’s eyes widened and Castiel knew that meant his brother was on to something. 

“You did, didn’t you!? Was it a guy?”

Castiel had come out as being gay to his brother in high school when they were sixteen; therefore the prospect of Castiel meeting a man that he liked was of no great surprise.

Despite both boys having strong religious beliefs Castiel was highly relieved that Jimmy had reacted extremely well to the news and defended him against anyone who might disagree and try to hurt Castiel because of it. He’d even been suspended for a week for breaking one boy’s nose. Jimmy didn’t mind who Castiel loved as long as he was happy and being treated right. 

“We didn’t even exchange pleasantries. He was an FBI agent looking into the doctor’s death.”

“The FBI?” Jimmy repeated; raising his eyebrow with surprise. “Wow, something really serious must have happened.” 

Castiel hadn’t thought about it before but now his brother said it, it did seem strange. 

“What was his name?” 

“Agent Bond. He didn’t mention a first name.”

Jimmy scoffed. “Agent Bond. Like double oh seven?” The blank look on his twin’s face told him he didn’t get the reference. “Seriously? Man, we’ve got to have a movie weekend sometime soon. Did you get his number?”

“He gave me his card. But it’s only if I need to report something.”

“Do you like him?”

Castiel paused to think for a moment. He hadn’t had a serious boyfriend in years, and he’d been too focused on his studies to even think about such minute details recently, and now with a new job a relationship was the last thing on his mind.

“I don’t know. I don’t really know much about him. Besides, I probably won’t see him again once the case is over. I don’t even know if he’s into men.”

“Maybe you could take advantage of that number and find out” Jimmy suggested. “Now, have you had breakfast?” Castiel shamefully shook his head. “Well, you aren’t going anywhere until you do.”

He quickly went over to the kitchen to prepare them something. Sometimes Castiel couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s mothering. 

\--------------------

Castiel found that, much to his relief, the hospital seemed to significantly quieten down at night. The nurses preferred to be working at their station unless they were needed, and most of the patients were asleep. After checking that all of his patients were stable Castiel decided to take the period of calm as an opportunity to go and grab a coffee from the cafeteria.

He was heading down a quiet corridor when he suddenly heard a man cry out. Castiel’s instincts went into overdrive as he ran over to the room where he heard the scream come from and burst in through the door. The doctor froze as he tried to take in the sight before him.

A woman was straddled over the man with a bloody scalpel in her hand. Castiel realised the guy was another doctor and his eyes were wide open and unmoving as a pool of blood began to form around him.

“Hey, get away from him!” Castiel yelled when he finally snapped out of his daze and rushed over.

The woman turned around and looked at Castiel; something wasn’t right. She was pale and ragged looking and her eyes seemed to be without soul. She opened her mouth and let out a horrific shriek which forced Castiel to stop and cover his ears. And then the last thing which Castiel expected happened; the woman disappeared, just vanished into thin air right before his eyes. 

Castiel stood in shock for a moment and looked around wildly. What the hell had just happened? However he knew that right now his attention had to be on the man bleeding on the floor. Castiel dropped to his knees beside the doctor and extensively checked for a pulse, but it was too late.

“Dammit” he mumbled as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. 

Now what was he supposed to do? No one would believe him if he said he had seen the murderer just evaporate into thin air. Unless…

Castiel scrambled about in his pocket until he found the card the FBI agent had given him. He pulled out his mobile and dialled the number waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

“Yeah?”

“Hello, is this agent Bond?”

“Maybe…” the voice sounded dubious. “Who’s asking?”

“This is Doctor Novak. We met yesterday? You said I could call if I saw anything out of the ordinary.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I believe something I have just witnessed fulfils those terms.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Thanks for reading. I hope you like this next chapter :)
> 
> Comments would make me super happy xx

Castiel had returned to his office after he called the FBI agent and the police. The agent said he would check out the crime scene and body first and then come and talk to Castiel. The police had wanted to talk to Castiel too, but he told them that he found the body after the assailant had gone. He knew it was wrong to lie to them, but he also knew they wouldn’t believe him if he told them what had really happened. This agent was his only hope. 

The doctor waited impatiently, trying and failing to get some paperwork done, until there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in” he called. The FBI agent emerged and Castiel stood up to greet him. “Please, have a seat agent Bond.” 

“It’s uh…it’s Dean” the man said as he strode over and sat in one of the chairs Castiel was indicating too. 

“I’m Castiel” the doctor said as he took a seat too.

“Gazuntite” Dean said with a jokey grin. Castiel squinted; he didn’t understand. The agent made a sound which resembled a cough and shuffled a little before looking up at the doctor again. “What exactly did you see earlier tonight, Castiel?”

The doctor sighed and bit his bottom lip for a moment as he tried to get his story straight in his head.

“I was walking down the hall and I heard a man scream. I ran to check it out and when I opened the door I saw this woman sat over the body.”

“What did she look like?” Dean asked.

“She was about five seven and in her early thirties. She had shoulder length blond hair and was wearing a hospital gown like she was a patient, but I haven’t seen her before. Her eyes, they were blue but…” He stopped. This was where things got tricky.

“But what?” Dean encouraged.

“You probably won’t believe me” Castiel deadpanned. 

Dean leaned forward and made sure that his prominent green eyes met Castiel’s blue. “Try me” he said. His tone seemed significantly softer and understanding than before.

“Her eyes…there was something so…lifeless about them, and her skin was so pale. And then…” he paused again.

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

Castiel took a deep breath and had to look away to the other side of the room. “And then she just disappeared right before my eyes. I must have fallen and hit my head or something…”

“No, you didn’t” Dean said firmly. “And I believe you.”

“Really?” Castiel said with some surprise. The other man nodded. 

Castiel tilted his head slightly to the side as he studied the man in front of him and became deep in thought. Dean squirmed around a little, clearly unsettled by the scrutiny.

“You’re not an FBI agent, are you?” Castiel finally spoke. “You know more about this than you’re letting on. What exactly is killing these doctors?”

Dean sighed and looked around like he was making sure the coast was clear. “Okay, I’m going to tell you this because she’s killing doctors and I want you to look out for yourself. What you saw was a ghost. Some kind of angry spirit. We don’t know who she is or why she’s been targeting doctors. Just that she’s been sporadically murdering them here over the past two years. My brother and I hunt these sorts of beings down and put them to rest.”

“Alright” Castiel said. “This was not mentioned when I did the job interview” he mumbled.

He realised that the expression Dean was giving him was one of deep shock; in fact it was almost comical. 

“Alright?” The other man repeated with disbelief. “That ain’t usually the sort of reaction we get.”

“Dean, I believe in God and his heavenly creations. If I believe in them then I must also believe that the opposite is out there too. A great evil” Castiel stated matter of factually. “And I want to do what I can to help put it to rest” he added determinedly. 

“Well that’s uh…noble of you, but it’s too dangerous.”

Castiel chose to ignore this statement. 

“You don’t know who this woman is but the hospital gown she was wearing would indicate she was a former patient, correct?” 

“Yeah I guess.”

“Well I suppose if I wanted to help I could tell you that the code for the records room is six three four, but that wouldn’t be very professional of me. Oh, I appear to have accidently said that out loud. Please, take this card with the number of my chief of staff if you wish to make a complaint about my discrepancy, and which also happens to have my number on it.” 

Dean huffed with amusement as he took the card and gave Castiel a small appreciative smile. The gesture made the doctor straighten up a little as he felt his heartrate increase.   
He was almost grateful when his twin burst through the door looking completely frantic. 

“Castiel!” Jimmy exclaimed and rushed over to his brother.

“Jim-” Castiel started as he got up to try and calm his brother but Jimmy simply enveloped him into a tight hug and showed no will to let go anytime soon.

“Oh, thank god. I saw on the news that another doctor had been killed, but they couldn’t identify him and I got so worried! Are you alright? Oh, you’re shaking.”

“I’m fine, Jimmy” Castiel tried to assure his brother as he hugged him back. “I’m the one who found the body. So yes I suppose I’m a little distressed but otherwise I’m okay.” 

“I’ll leave you two alone” Dean said as he stood up.

“Oh, I’m sorry. We’re you talking?” Jimmy said as he finally released his twin.

“We’ve just finished” Castiel claimed. “This is Dean, the FBI agent I was telling you about. Dean, this is my brother, Jimmy.”

“Nice to meet you” Jimmy said as he shook Dean’s hand.

“Wow, you two really are a parent trap, huh?” Dean said with astonishment. 

They were interrupted when there was another knock on the door. Two police officers walked in with stern looks on their faces.

“Doctor Novak. We need to take you down to the station for some further questioning.”

“I already told you everything I know” Castiel replied calmly.

“Sir, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now, please, come with us.”

“On what grounds?” Jimmy demanded to know as he instinctively grabbed onto his brother’s sleeve. 

“Well, suspicion has been raised over the fact that the first victim was found on the day your bother started working here, and then he was conveniently the one to find the next body."

“That’s absurd. I was the one who called the police” Castiel stated.

“You’d be surprised how many guilty people do that.”

“Excuse me but this my case now and I have no suspicions about this man” Dean said sternly as he flashed the officer his FBI badge. 

“I don’t take orders from you, boy” the officer said gruffly as he glared at Dean. “Doctor Novak we just need to ask some further questions. We do not have the evidence to arrest you but I will be forced to do so if you don’t comply.”

“This is ridiculous” Jimmy said as he stepped in front of his twin. “You can’t take him!”

“Jimmy…” Castiel said as he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder in the hopes of soothing him. “It’s alright. I don’t want you to get in trouble too, and I just want to get this over with.”

“Castiel…” his brother turned to look at him with wide and anxious eyes.

“It’s okay” Castiel said as softly as his rough voice would allow him. “I have nothing to hide.”

Jimmy reluctantly let his brother go and Castiel followed the police officer out of the room.

“Son of a bitch” Dean breathed and ran a hand through his hair.

“You have to help him” Jimmy said pleadingly. “My brother isn’t a murderer!”

“I know. I know” Dean tried to assure him.

“Listen, I don’t know who you are but you are certainly not agent Bond. However, you seem to know what’s going on here better than me. More importantly Castiel actually seems to like you, and he doesn’t warm to people easily. My brother is obviously entrusting you with his fate so that means I have to as well. Do not let him down.”

Dean gave a firm nod. There was a deep seriousness to Jimmy now that he knew his brother’s freedom was at stake. Dean could relate; he understood the deep need to protect and defend his brother.

“Castiel is not going to be blamed for this. My partner and I will figure this out. I promise.”

“Good” Jimmy said and turned to leave the room. Dean saw him rub a hand across his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who has been giving attention to this story :’) I thought it was a stupid idea but you’ve all been so kind. I hope you like this next chapter!
> 
> Comments would bring me great joy xx

It was the early hours of the morning when Castiel was allowed to leave the police station. He told the truth as much as possible and thankfully didn’t raise any further suspicions. They didn’t have any evidence to hold him but the officer who had interviewed him had been particularly intimidating. 

Realising he didn’t have a car to get home and that it was far too late to wait for a taxi Castiel decided to make his way to Jimmy’s house; his brother lived significantly closer and Castiel knew he would still be awake worrying.

Castiel knocked on the door and wrapped his arms around himself. Jimmy answered within seconds and immediately pulled his twin into a hug.

“Oh, Castiel, you’re freezing!”

Jimmy brought his brother into the house and sat them down on the sofa.

“I’m okay, brother” Castiel said before Jimmy could really start fussing. “The questioning was fine. I think their suspicions have been put to rest. I’m just extremely tired now.” 

Jimmy’s expression suggested he wanted to coddle his younger twin even more, but Castiel did look worn out so he fought the urge. 

“Yes, right, you can sleep in the spare room. I’ll get you some pyjamas.”

“Thank you” Castiel said giving his brother an appreciative smile.

\--------------------

Dean and Sam waited until it was the quietest time of night in the hospital to sneak into the records room. 

“Okay, so we know that this woman started murdering doctors about two years ago and now we know sort of what she looks like thanks to Cas’ description” Sam summarised. 

“Yes” Dean affirmed. “Sam, we’ve got to be quick. The police are looking at Cas for this and we are the only ones who know he’s innocent.”

Sam frowned as he started to pile up the medical records which could be relevant.

“Who is Cas?”

“Uh…Doctor Novak.”

Sam smirked. “And he said you could call him Cas?”

“No…not exactly.”

“Aww, do you have a little crush?”

“No!” Dean insisted a little too forcefully. “I mean…he looks…good. He was helpful, and he was so…not fazed when I told him what we did.”

“You told him we’re hunters?” Sam asked with surprise. 

“The guy knew something was up and I couldn’t think of what else to say” Dean tried to defend himself.

“Yeah but…I’ve never known you tell someone the truth unless you really had to” Sam pointed out. “You must really like him” he said teasingly.

“Shut up” Dean said as he started to go through the first load of records. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just surprised I guess. I thought you were strictly into girls now.”

“Dude, just because I haven’t had a boyfriend since I was eighteen doesn’t mean I’ve just stopped being bi.”

“I know but I thought after what happened with that asshole you’d been put off guys for good.”

Dean sighed; he didn’t want to think about those times right now.

“Can we stop talking about this now and focus on finding this bitch?”

“Yeah, sure” Sam said. Dean missed the look of concern his younger brother was giving him. 

They searched for about an hour or so before Dean came across something.

“Hey, this looks like her. Height and age match was Cas said too, and she died her about two years ago from a severe case of influenza.”

“What’s her name?” Sam asked as he pulled out his phone.

“Laura White.”

Dean waited for his younger brother to do his quick bout of research.

“Okay. It says here after her death Laura’s husband accused the doctor of giving his wife a drug overdose on purpose in order to kill her. The doctor was arrested but he was never convicted. She had three kids too. She was cremated.”

“Alright, so, Laura knew that the doctor was actually guilty and she wanted revenge for being taken away from her family.”

“Hang on.” Sam pulled out some notes he had made earlier. “When I was looking for deeper connections between the doctors that had been murdered I found out that they had each lost a patient that day to influenza. It looks like there’s been a severe outbreak amongst the elderly residents of the town.”

“That’s probably why her killing is so sporadic. People don’t often die from the flu. Perhaps she’s seeking vengeance for them too, believing their doctors did the same thing to them as what Laura’s doctor did to her.” 

“Makes sense I guess.”

“So, we have to wait until another influenza patient dies to get to her?” 

Sam sighed; they both knew that couldn’t really be an option. “No, if she was cremated then we need to find out what’s keeping her here.” 

“Right” Dean nodded. “I’ll go over to the labs and to morgue to see if they kept anything of hers there. You check the rooms.” 

“Okay” Sam replied.

The brothers split up for their assigned tasks.

\--------------------

Castiel had a rather restless night. He kept thinking about what Dean had revealed to him; the truth about what was really out there. He was willing to accept it all, but he wondered how he couldn’t have experienced or even noticed it before. He had a feeling it was all something that not many people knew about or should know about for that matter if they didn’t want to create a mass panic. 

A part of Castiel debated telling Jimmy though. The twins had told each other everything since Castiel could remember, but for once this felt like something he should protect Jimmy from. 

Castiel awoke when he heard Jimmy and Amelia get up for work. He trudged into the kitchen to see if there was any coffee. Amelia was already in there eating some toast.

“Hey, Castiel” she said with a bright smile.

“Good morning, Amelia. I hope you don’t mind me staying the night…”

“Of course not! Jimmy was going crazy so it’s a good thing you came. He told me all about what’s going on. I’m so sorry” she said with a look of sympathy.

“Thank you” Castiel said with a small smile. “How is Jimmy, really?” he asked. “He seems very concerned with me lately.”

“You’re his brother, Castiel” Amelia said simply with a smile. “You’re his twin. Of course he worries about you. Especially with what’s just happened.” 

“I just hate to think that I’m upsetting him” Castiel confessed.

“Hey, it’s not your fault” Amelia said and placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. “You know what Jimmy is like. He just wants everyone to be happy.”

Castiel nodded and gave the woman an appreciative smile.

“Hey! You better not be giving him my goodbye kiss by mistake” Jimmy teased as he entered the room. “Or on purpose for that matter.” 

“No” Amelia laughed. “You know I’m the only one who can tell you apart.”

“I am slightly better looking” Jimmy claimed as he wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist. Castiel gave him an unimpressed look.

“Sure. Anyway, I better be off. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay, bye, sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The couple shared a kiss before Amelia left the house. Jimmy joined Castiel at the table and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“So, what exactly happened last night?” the older twin asked as he picked up a slice of toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

“They just asked me to tell them again about how I came across the body. What I knew about the victims and why exactly I wanted to work at that hospital. They had nothing to hold me with though. So hopefully I can just return back to work this evening.” 

“You’re thinking about going into work tonight?” Jimmy asked. The concerned expression was back again. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? That’s two doctors that have been murdered, Castiel…”

“I know, but it will look even more suspicious if I don’t go after being brought in for questioning” Castiel pointed out.

Jimmy nodded but he still looked very unsure. “Alright.” 

The older twin stood up and grabbed his trench coat from the back of the chair.

“I find it hard to believe you still wear that old thing” Castiel commented. 

“Hey! These things will never go out of style” Jimmy said confidently as he pulled it on. “See, I look more respectable already” he added smugly. 

“Indeed” Castiel said with a smirk.

“Don’t be cheeky” Jimmy said and ruffled his twin’s hair as he walked by. Castiel gave him an annoyed look. “Keys are under the mat when you leave. Oh and…please be careful” he added with a beseeching look.

“I will” Castiel said.

Jimmy gave his brother a small smile and then left. 

Castiel sighed and leaned back in his chair. He hoped Dean figured this out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it’s been a little while :S Thank you to anyone who is reading this story, I really appreciate it :)

Castiel wasn’t surprised that a few members of staff had not turned up for work that evening. He couldn’t blame them, but it did mean that the amount of patients he had to take care of had almost doubled in quantity. He had been hoping to see Dean around, but there was no sign of the mysterious hunter. 

Castiel was sat at his desk when his pager started to beep frantically. 

“Oh no.”

Castiel jumped from his seat and started running down the hall. One of the elderly influenza patients he had taken over for the night was going into cardiac arrest.

He burst into the room and started passing out orders to the nurses who had responded. Castiel tried his damnedest to get the old man breathing again but it was too late. The doctor called the time of death and left the room with a heavy heart.

He was walking back to his office when he got a call from an unfamiliar number. He reluctantly answered.

“Castiel? It’s Dean.”

The doctor was still too distressed to hear the real urgency in Dean’s tone.

“Dean, not now. I just lost a patient…”

There was a pause. “What?” 

“One of my patients just died” Castiel said with an air of annoyance at the hunter’s lack of understanding. “Now, if you’d excuse me…”

“Castiel, you’ve got to get of there now!” Dean’s tone was commanding and it sounded like he had started running.

“Dean, I can’t just leave my patients…”

“Seriously, Castiel. Go. That bitch is coming for you next. She’s targeting doctors whose patients have died.”

Castiel stopped walking as he took this in. “Okay, I’ll get the on call doctor.” 

“Alright. I’m on my way. Go!” 

Castiel started running. He paged in the other doctor and started heading towards the exit. 

When he reached the doors he started to pull on them desperately but it was like an invisible force was keeping them shut. Castiel realised it was very cold all of a sudden and he heard a somewhat distant shriek come from down the hall. 

He started to head for the emergency exit, but there was the same problem again. This ghost was determined to keep him in. She was toying with him. Castiel figured if he could get into one of the rooms he could try climbing out a window. 

He turned again but this time he came face to face with the decaying spirit. She opened her mouth and let out a horrific scream. She raised her arm and Castiel found himself being thrown back against the wall.

The doctor let out a cry of pain as he felt his head smack into the cold stone. His vision danced as he slumped to the ground, and the last thing he saw before blacking out completely was the ghostly woman floating towards him with a gleaming scalpel in her hand. 

\--------------------

Dean bust through the emergency exit with a rod of iron raised in his hand. Sam had gone in the front so he could start searching for the remains of Laura White. The last thing Dean expected to see was said ghost straddled over an unconscious Castiel. 

“Oh, no you don’t” Dean seethed as he took a swing at the ghost. She screamed and disappeared. The hunter rushed over to Castiel. 

“Cas?!” he said desperately as he shook the doctor’s shoulders. 

The bitch had already managed to make a few cuts across his chest, clearly enjoying the torture before she finished the job, but there didn’t appear to be anything extremely serious. Castiel groaned as he started to come around.

“Dean?”

“Yeah” Dean said with great relief as he helped the doctor sit up. “Yeah, c’mon, we’ve got to get out of here.”

“Did you kill her? Is she gone?” 

“No. There must be something of hers still here in the hospital that we need to burn.”

“Well, I can think of one thing which is technically hers and still here” Castiel said. “The thing you used to find her.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Her medical records. Good thinking.” He pulled out his phone to call his brother. “Sammy, it’s her records. Burn the bitch’s records! And hurry, I’m with Cas and she is probably really pissed right now.”

When he hung up the hunter helped Castiel to his feet and the doctor let out a grunt of pain.

“Are you going to be alright?” Dean asked as Castiel wrapped an arm across himself.

“Well, I have some cuts and no doubt a bump on the back of my head which is bleeding, but I should be fine with some stitches.”

“Great. The ironies of being a doctor, huh?” Castiel gave Dean a look of un-amusement and the hunter stopped grinning goofily. 

The air suddenly went cold again and Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s free arm. 

“C’mon, she’s coming back.”

They started to run but the ghost cut them off at every possible turn. Eventually they dived into an empty patient’s room. The angry spirit appeared again but this time they were cornered. 

“Come on, Sammy. Come on.” Dean muttered as he stood in front of Castiel and took another swing at the ghost with the iron but she reappeared in seconds.

Finally, she let out the most horrific scream yet and Dean saw the flames starting to form. The hunter quickly dived over Castiel - who had collapsed down on the floor and was fighting consciousness again – to protect him from the fire as the spirit disappeared for good.

“Wh…” Castiel mumbled. Dean sat up and the doctor looked around sluggishly. “…Gone?”

“Yeah, she’s gone.” 

“Good.”

With the knowledge that he was now safe Castiel allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that it’s taken me so long to update this story. Things have been a little hectic and I’ve been trying to write a million stories at once XD This is the last chapter of this story in the series. I hope you like it! :)

When Castiel started to wake up again his vision was bleary and his head ached. He let out a moan and tried to roll his head across the pillow, but a gentle palm was placed on his forehead and pushed back his hair in a soothing motion.

“Castiel?” The voice was meek, but there was hopefulness behind it.

When his vision finally cleared there was a brief moment where Castiel thought he was having some kind of out of body experience as he was looking up at his own face, but then he mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. Of course it was Jimmy. His twin looked stressed out; his hair was a tussled mess and he had red rings around his eyes. It made Castiel feel even more awful seeing the anguish he’d caused his brother. 

“Jimmy” he mumbled.

“Yeah, I’m here, Cassie” the older twin said as he squeezed his brother’s hand. “You have a concussion. You’ve been unconscious for three hours.”

“I...what…”

Castiel tried to sit up again but Jimmy gently pushed him back down.

“You need to stay laid down for a while so you don’t disturb the stitches. Honestly, doctors really are the worst patients.” His jokey tone was shaky at best. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Yes” Castiel replied. “Are you alright?” 

Jimmy almost laughed. “I don’t think you’re the one who should be asking that.”

“I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“Yeah, well, don’t you dare do it ever again” Jimmy said sternly. He placed a quick kiss on his twin’s forehead and then sat back in his chair. 

“I’ll try” Castiel promised. “How did you find out anyway?”

“I’m your emergency contact. Dean stayed with you until I could get here. He told me he and his partner had taken care of the woman who did this and murdered the others.”

“Dean…stayed with me?” Castiel asked with surprise.

“Yeah, he seemed really worried about you. The nurse said they had a hard time getting him away from you so they could patch you up.”

Castiel gave a half smirk before he could stop himself. 

“You do like him, don’t you!?” Jimmy accused like an excited teenager. “I knew it!”

“Maybe. He did save my life. He was…brave…and handsome.”

“Are you going to tell him? Oh, Castiel, you have to!”

“No, I can’t! I don’t even know if he likes men. I doubt he’s interested with me in that way and besides, the case is over, he has no reason to see me anymore.”

“Well, give him one” Jimmy encouraged. “He said he would come back later today to check on you. He clearly cares. Castiel, for once be spontaneous! If you think you might like this guy then tell him. You deserve it.”

Castiel gripped onto his twin’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze back. 

“Thank you, brother.”

“No problem, little brother

Castiel rolled his eyes.

\--------------------

Castiel eventually convinced Jimmy to return home as his brother looked like he’d been exhausting himself the past few days. Castiel speculated that was mostly his fault, but there was no point in saying so as Jimmy would just deny it. 

The doctor spent a couple of hours alone fidgeting and shuffling around in his bed impatiently as he waited to see if Dean would be true to his word and come visit him. No matter how much he replayed his confession of attraction in his head it never seemed right and Castiel knew he was making himself more nervous than necessary. 

By the time evening visiting hours arrived Castiel had pretty much convinced himself that Dean wasn’t going to come. Why should he? It was therefore a bit of a surprise when the door opened and the hunter stepped into the room in what Castiel guessed was his usual form of casual clothing instead of a well fitted suit. 

“Hey, how you doing?” Dean asked with a low voice as he sat in the chair beside Cas’ bed. 

“I’m alright” Castiel said. “Thanks to you and…Sammy, I think you said?”

“Sam. He’s my little brother.”

“Oh, and you go around hunting these sorts of beings together?”

“Yeah.”

Castiel had been hoping for more filled out answers. Now he knew that creatures such as ghosts were really out there he was truly fascinated to find out what else was real and what was not. 

“Is it okay if I ask..?”

“The less you know the better” Dean interrupted. “Trust me.”

“But I could-“

“No. It’s a dangerous jacked up life and I wouldn’t wish it upon anyone.”

Castiel sighed sadly and looked down at the sheets. He shuffled a little closer to Dean.

“What’s your stance on…men?” the doctor asked apprehensively. 

“Most of them are dicks, but there are a few I could go for” Dean replied bluntly. 

Castiel nodded as he leaned in a little closer still. “I just wanted to say thank you. For saving me.”

“It’s just the job” Dean tried to assure him, but the hunter found himself tilting in closer too.

Eventually their lips met and it was like something had awakened within Castiel that had been dormant for years. The feeling of Dean’s lips on his started as soft and gentle, but it soon escalated into something more wild and passionate as they fought for dominance. Castiel let out a moan of pleasure as he started to pull the hunter down towards him, but that was when Dean pulled away.

“Cas, I can’t do this.”

“What? Why?” Castiel asked with wide eyes which made him look like a kicked puppy.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We’re leaving in a few hours. Cas, this life doesn’t allow me to stay anywhere for long. It would be unfair on you… on both of us to start something now. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and say goodbye.”

“Do you say goodbye to everyone you help like this?” Castiel asked heatedly. “Or is it just the ones whose heads you want to screw around with?” 

Dean’s expression grew irritated. “Listen, I like you, Castiel, but trust me. This would never work.” 

“I could learn” Castiel said. “I’m willing to accept that there is more out there than people know. I could learn and help you…”

“No” Dean said firmly. “You have a life here and now you’re safe.”

Castiel almost laughed. “You know nothing about me.”

“And you don’t know me.”

Dean stood up and turned to leave the room.

“Will I see you again?” Castiel asked.

Dean paused and turned back to him. “Maybe. If I come back to town for another case, although that’s not exactly something you should be rooting for.”

Castiel nodded once and then turned to stare at the wall straight in front of him.

“Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean hesitated for a moment as if he wanted to say something else but instead he placed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

“See you around, Castiel.”

And then he was gone.

Castiel didn’t know how to react. Didn’t know what to do. So instead of facing the world he slipped back down under the sheets of the bed and cried silent tears as he tried not to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Castiel, I feel so mean :( Sorry for the sad ending, but hopefully things can be fixed in the next story (which I have already planned.) For now I will just say that Dean should fear the wrath of Jimmy ;) Obviously this story is Destiel but I’ve always loved the concept of Cas and Jimmy being twins, so I will hopefully continue to focus on their relationship too :)
> 
> So, thank you so much for reading, and I will be back with the second story soon! Xx


End file.
